Cupid-Fied
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy woke up hours after human Rolf had knocked them back. They had raced back to their home, but due to their poor job, got sent back to Love 101 to study love and Valentine's Day. (Please read and review!)
1. Back to School

Cupid Jimmy and Cupid Sarah were looking around the lunch room. This Valentine's Day was their first time out on the job, and, in their opinion, there was no better job done. They spotted that blue-haired boy holding a mop.

"Be gone, cursed underlings of Valhalla!" He yelled. The two Cupids didn't know whether this was a compliment or an insult, but they had a job to do.

"Oops, we missed one, Cupid Sarah," Cupid Jimmy said. The boy jumped up on the table.

"Rolf awaits your responce," He said. The two Cupids fired down a storm of heart-shaped arrows, but the boy, Rolf, blocked them all with the mop. He banged the end of the mop on the table, making all the arrows fall of, "You tickle Rolf's radish." The boy started swinging at them with the mop, "Take this! And this!" Cupid Sarah lead Cupid Jimmy up into a high corner of the room.

"Quick!" She said, "Up here! Far from his swings!"

"Safe and sound at last!" Cupid Jimmy sighed, wiping off his forehead. Rolf threw the mop at them, "Ow! That stings!" Rolf grabbed the two by their wings and dropped them out a nearby open window.

* * *

The two woke up hours later. It was dark outside, and it was completely silent.

"Ow, what happened?" Cupid Jimmy asked.

"I don't know," Cupid Sarah answered, dropping the rhyming act.

"Oh no, we were supposed to get back hours ago!" Cupid Jimmy cried, looking in the window at a clock on the wall.

"What?!" Cupid Sarah cried, flying up and looking at the clock as well, "Oh no! Hurry, Cupid Jimmy!" Cupid Sarah grabbed Cupid Jimmy's hand and pulled him along, flying really fast. Readying an arrow, Cupid Sarah shot at nothing. But the arrow stopped mid-flight, floating in mid-air. Cupid Sarah yanked the arrow from its spot, opening a pink and red swirling portal.

"Hurry!" Cupid Sarah yelled at her friend, pulling him inside the portal. The two flew through what seemed like a round hallway of swirling red and pink. They exited a hole on the other end that showed an office full of TV screens. Panting, the two Cupids collasped on the floor. They heard tapping and saw two feet in front of them, one of them tapping quickly on the hard floor. The two looked up to see a Cupid with brown hair, a black shirt with three green slashes on it, and an angry look on his face.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" He growled, looking down at the two. They gulped and scrampled to their feet.

"U-uh, w-we're really sorry, Boss," Cupid Jimmy began.

"Y-yeah, t-there was this boy, a-and he hit us with a mop," Cupid Sarah explained, "And w-we were kinda knocked out."

"B-but we got the job done," Cupid Jimmy dared a small smile.

"That was not your job!" The Cupid yelled, "Your job was to make two people who are _supposed_ to be in love fall for each other, not fire willy-nilly!" Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy looked down at their feet. The big Cupid sighed, "I knew I should have sent Cupid Jonny. He's weird, but he still gets the job done right." Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy looked at each other. They _had_ to be bad if the Boss was saying he should have sent Cupid Jonny. He was a weirdo _and_ the Boss hated him.

"Cupid Brandon, we're sorry," Cupid Sarah said, "I guess we just got carried away."

"You got that right," Cupid Brandon said, then sighed, "Turn in your arrows. You're going back to Love 101." The two frowned sadly and handed Cupid Brandon their bags of arrows and their bows. They then headed to the locker rooms and changed into their regular clothes. Cupid Sarah wore a pink shirt and blue jeans, and Cupid Jimmy wore a baby blue shirt and white pants.

"I can't believe this," Cupid Sarah said when she met Cupid Jimmy outside, "Stuck back in Love 101!" She groaned.

"I guess we _were_ pretty bad," Cupid Jimmy sighed.

"But we can't be as bad as Cupid Ed," Cupid Sarah said, "I guess that's the bright side." Cupid Jimmy laughed.

"I guess you've got a good point," He said, "He's, like, the only Cupid in Valentine's History to be scared of it."

"But can you blame him?" Cupid Sarah asked, "Cupid May used to chase him around and attack him with kisses when they were younger."

"Yeah, I guess," Cupid Jimmy said. He looked up at the dark pink sky. White fluffy clouds floated above them, darker because it was night time. The pale light of the full moon shone down on the two. The two Cupids walked to the park. During the day, the park was filled with little Cupid kids and their Cupid parents, but during night, Cupids at ages 15-18 hung out. These Cupids had flunked Love 101, and could never actually go to the human world to spread love on Valentine's Day or any other day.

"They scare me, Cupid Sarah," Cupid Jimmy whispered to his friend.

"Don't worry, Cupid Jimmy," Cupid Sarah whispered back, pulling him quickly past the park and to his house. He walked inside and Cupid Sarah walked to her own house. When she entered, a big green mass pounced on her, knocking her to the ground.

"Baby sister!" It cried. The green mass was a male Cupid. He was large and wore a green jacket over a red-and-white striped shirt. His red-orange hair that matched Cupid Sarah's was short but messy.

"Cupid Ed!" Cupid Sarah said, "I can't breathe!" Cupid Ed let go of Cupid Sarah and she gasped, taking a deep breath.

"Cupid Sarah, you're ok!" Cupid Ed cried, "I was so worried! When Cupid Brandon said that you didn't come back, I was freaking out!"

"Cupid Ed, I'm fine!" Cupid Sarah yelled, "Just...tired." Cupid Sarah slowly walked up the stairs to her room. She crawled into her bed and fell fast asleep.


	2. Day One

The next morning, Cupid Sarah woke up early. She usually would have slept in, but she had to go to Love 101. She got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to have some breakfast. On her way out the door, she spotted her dart board hanging on her wall. Lying beneath it was a pile of heart darts. She remembered practicing her aim as a young Cupid, eager to finish Love 101 and venture out into the human world to spread love. She sighed.

* * *

At 8:15, Cupid Sarah met Cupid Jimmy at the bus stop. She looked up at the light pink morning sky. Their sun, Venus, the God of love, had barely risen yet.

"Why do we have to be here so early?" Cupid Sarah grumbled.

"Because that's when school starts," Cupid Jimmy answered. There were already a few other Cupids at the bus stop, one of them being Cupid Eddy.

When the bus arrived, everyone piled on and found their seats. The bus was a red heart-shaped vehicle. It didn't have a top, so the wind blew in the faces of the unlucky Cupids riding it. Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy found their usual seats way in the back. Cupid Sarah sighed. She didn't want to go back to Love 101. The other kids had teased her because of Cupid Ed, her older brother, being scared of Valentine's Day and love. She didn't want to go though with that again. Cupid Sarah must have been frowning, because Cupid Jimmy noticed.

"Cheer up, Cupid Sarah," Cupid Jimmy said, "As least we know our way around this time." The two had gotten hopelessly lost many times in their first week of school.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Cupid Sarah sighed. They sat down and the bus began to move. Cupid Sarah closed her eyes as the wind whipped her hair in her face, "I can't believe I- phew," She spat her hair out of her mouth, "I forgot a hair band!" It had become tradition- or at least, every single girl Cupid did it- to wear your hair in a ponytail while on the bus to keep your hair from blowing in your face.

"I have one!" Cupid Jimmy said, pulling a hair band out of his pocket. He always kept one handy, in case Cupid Sarah, his best friend and crush, needed one.

"Thanks!" Cupid Sarah yelled over the noise the wind was making. It was a little hard, but Cupid Sarah got the hair band around her hair and it didn't blow in her face anymore.

After about ten minutes and three more stops, the heart bus pulled into the school building. A sign outside read 'Love 101'. The Cupid students got off the bus and filed into the building. Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy picked up their journals, where they kept notes in class. They were the same journals from last year, so they already had lots of information in them.

Their first class was Valentine's History, along with Cupid Eddy, Cupid Rolf, and the Cupid Kanker sisters. Their brother had passed Love 101 a while ago. That's why he was the Boss of the Cupids who went into the human world.

"Hey look, guys," Cupid Lee said to her sisters, "It's the love squirts."

"Hey, whatcha doin' back here?" Cupid Marie asked, "Get fired already?" The three laughed as Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy sat down.

"Just ignore them," Cupid Sarah hissed to herself. The teacher, Cupid Angelica, entered the room. She was a happy woman. She always wore a light pink shirt and a darker pink long skirt. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

"Good morning, class!" Cupid Angelica smiled, "Today we'll be learning about, what else, the history of Valentine's Day!"

"No duh," Cupid Sarah heard Cupid Eddy mutter.

"Ok, so today, we're going to learn about where Valentine's Day came from," The teacher said. Cupid Sarah groaned under her breath.

* * *

At lunch time, Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy got their lunch- heart-shaped jellies, heart candy messages, and for dessert, Hershy kisses wrapped in red and pink foil. They sat down with Cupid Eddy and Cupid Rolf. They usually didn't get along, but as they were the only ones they knew, they sat together.

"Ugh, I hate school," Cupid Eddy groaned, "I can't even copy Cupid Sockhead anymore! He passed before me and now I'm in this stupid place alone."

"Cupid Rolf is still confused as to why the human ones need Cupids," Cupid Rolf said, "Why do they not just like others on their own?"

"Because, Cupid Rolf," Cupid Jimmy began, "Humans are incapitable of love on their own. Unless it's a pet, they don't 'love,' only like. It's our job to make sure two humans who belong with each other get together."

"That's not what your trip sounded like," Cupid Eddy smirked, "I heard from Cupid May that you two created chaos."

"Ok, so we got a little bit overwhelmed," Cupid Sarah said, "At least Cupid Brandon left human Rolf the antidote."

"Why is the antidote slushy mucky water?" Cupid Rolf asked.

"Who would love slushy mucky water?" Cupid Jimmy asked, "No one, so that's the antidote!"

* * *

After school, the four Cupids rode home on the heart bus together, Cupid Sarah putting her hair back in a ponytail. Cupid Eddy met up with his friends, Cupid Ed and Cupid Edd, or, as everyone called him, Cupid Double D.

"Sorry, I can't hang out right now," Cupid Edd said when Cupid Eddy went to his house, "We're still trying to fix when you made Bella's human counterpart fall in love with your human self, and now it's my turn to try."

"Hey, is it my fault if I need love?" Cupid Eddy smirked. Cupid Edd rolled his eyes and grabbed his bow and arrows, running out the door.

"Eh, I don't think you can fix it now," Cupid Bella said. Cupid Edd didn't hear as he raced down the sidewalk. Cupid Brandon didn't even like Cupid Edd, but he had pulled his name, and now he had to try to fix Cupid Eddy's mistake. Cupid Edd changed into his Cupid clothes and ran back outside. Running, he threw a heart-shaped arrow and it stuck mid-air, just like Cupid Sarah's had. He tugged the arrow out of the air once he reached it, opening a portal. He jumped through the portal, back into the human world.


	3. Too Late

He came out in a cul-de-sac. It was snowing outside, but due to Cupids mostly coming to the human world in the Winter, they were used to the cold, and it didn't bother them. Cupid Edd looked around. It was hard to see because of the thick snowfall. Well, to him it was thick anyway. He spotted four kids walking to school. One of them looked just like Cupid Edd. His human counterpart.

With him were three others: human Ed, human Eddy, and...human Bella. Cupid Edd's heart sunk. Human Bella and human Eddy were holding hands, meaning…

"I'm too late," Cupid Edd mumbled. He stiffened and shot a foot into the sky when he heard someone yell.

"Again?!" It was human Rolf.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Another boy, human Kevin, asked.

"Rolf once again smells the inky scent of mountain sprites!" Human Rolf yelled.

"Oh dear," Cupid Edd frowned, "I must leave." He flew quickly in the oppisite direction of the kids and threw a heart arrow. He yanked it out of the air and flew into the portal, popping out in the office.

"So?" Cupid Brandon snapped, "Did you succeed?" Cupid Edd sighed.

"We're too late," He said, looking down. Cupid Brandon growled.

"You idiot!" He yelled, "Do you know how bad this messes everything up?!"

"C-Cupid B-Brandon," Cupid Edd looked up, "W-we don't know. M-maybe they'll be good for each other."

"You better hope so," Cupid Brandon growled, turning to the TV screens, "I'll keep a close eye on them with LoveBug number eight."

"Ok," Cupid Edd said, leaving. He had a good bone to pick with Cupid Eddy when he got home.

"Ok, so I messed up once," Cupid Eddy said after Cupid Edd had yelled at him, "Everyone messes up."

"We don't even know if they're a good match!" Cupid Edd yelled.

"What? Me and Cupid Bella get along great," Cupid Eddy said, putting his arm around Cupid Bella, "Right?" She slapped his hand away.

"Keep dreaming," She scoffed. She walked towards the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Cupid Brandon." She slammed the door.

"Oh, and another thing," Cupid Edd turned back to Cupid Eddy, "Cupid Brandon said that because of what you did, his human counterpart can't be with human Bella like they're supposed to, and now human Brandon is, well, like the Cupid Kanker sisters and their counterparts." Cupid Eddy frowned.

"Ah, so what?" He asked, "He'll get over it."

"Cupid Eddy, we've spent decades trying to keep love in the human world in balence," Cupid Edd began, "And as you'd know if you paid attention in Love 101, once two humans start dating, the spell can't be reversed. And now, because of your doings, our work might be all for naught."

"Ok, jeez, I'm sorry," Cupid Eddy said, just to get him to shut up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Cupid Brandon ordered me to watch the LoveBug cameras while he's out," Cupid Edd said, walking out the door. He flew over to the camera office in the Love Building, where Cupid Brandon was waiting for him.

"'Bout time you got back here," Cupid Brandon snapped, "I'm gonna be late."

"My apologies, Cupid Brandon," Cupid Edd said, "I was informing Cupid Eddy of the consequenses of his actions."

"Big words, big words, bla bla bla," Cupid Brandon said, "Just watch the cameras!"

"Y-yes, s-sir," Cupid Edd gulped and watched Cupid Brandon leave. Cupid Brandon flew to the resturaunt he was meeting Cupid Bella at. He sighed and sat down at the table next to her.

"Sorry I'm late," He mumbled, looking up at Cupid Bella.

"It's alright," She said, waving it off, "I know how busy you get. It's an important job monerting the love and couples in the human world."

"Yeah," Cupid Brandon nodded.

"Ugh, I can't believe Cupid Eddy," Cupid Bella said, "It's this silly obsetion of his. He could have been a great Cupid if it wasn't for him making human me like his human self."

"Good thing I grabbed him before he could complete the pair," Cupid Brandon said.

"But what did complete it?" Cupid Bella asked.

"Cupid Sarah," Cupid Brandon sighed, "I think they grabbed the wrong arrows, the mistakes."

"The love poison ones?" Cupid Bella asked. Cupid Brandon nodded.

"Yeah," He said, "She hit human Eddy, and, as you know, with love poison arrows, the person falls in love with the first thing he sees, and he saw human Bella. When the affects of the poison arrows are washed off, sometimes a little bit of the love remains, and I guess that's what happened with human Eddy."

"I guess there's really no reversing it now?" Cupid Bella asked.

"Nope," Cupid Brandon shook his head, "They're together, whether we like it or not." The waiter came by and the two ordered their food. After eating, Cupid Bella walked home and Cupid Brandon walked back to the camera office.

"What's been happening?" Cupid Brandon asked Cupid Edd.

"Well, I've been keeping an eye and a half on LoveBug camera eight," He said, "And I noticed on LoveBug camera thirty-four that these two seem like a good match."

"Well, you were always good at making matches," Cupid Brandon said, "I'll watch them over night, and I'll deside in the morning."

"Ok," Cupid Edd said, leaving.

* * *

Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy were at school the next day in Rhyming Class. They were awesome at this part, but they still had to go to class.


	4. Shooting Richard

After a few months, they were given another chance. They were to go to a village and help two kids find each other. They weren't allowed to make anyone else fall in love, and Cupid Brandon made sure that they took the regular arrows.

"Now remember, the girl likes flowers and chocolate, but the boy hates giving out cards and is kinda nervous about love," Cupid Brandon told the two as they picked up their slings of arrows. They were already in their Cupid clothes.

"We got it," Cupid Sarah said. The two ran out the door and Cupid Jimmy opened the portal. They jumped through and came out in an old village. There were not many houses, maybe thirty or fourty. It was early spring, and all sorts of animals were being born, so lots of baby animals ran around the village. Cupid Sarah took out a picture of the girl. She had silky black hair with a daisy in it and wore a green sundress with flowers on it. Cupid Jimmy had a picture of the boy: messy blond hair, a brown t-shirt and black pants. The two were supposed to shoot these two with the arrows and bring them to each other, the boy with ways to win over the girl.

Cupid Sarah flew one way, and Cupid Jimmy flew the other. Cupid Sarah noticed a LoveBug following her.

"Ugh, come on, Cupid Brandon," Cupid Sarah groaned, "I got this. If I don't, I'll turn my band in." Each Cupid that passed Love 101, or was at least in school, had a wrist band. If they turned that band in, they could never study love again. The eyes of the LoveBug camera blinked and it opened its mouth.

"I know, but I still have to keep an eye on you after last time," Cupid Brandon's voice sounded.

"Ugh, still?" Cupid Sarah asked, "C'mon, bro, that was three months ago."

Cupid Brandon rolled his eyes then looked at Cupid Jimmy's LoveBug camera.

Cupid Jimmy kept looking at the picture of the boy he was supposed to find. He really didn't want to mess this job up, too. He found the boy. He was play-fighting with his friends. Cupid Jimmy had heard that the girl loved animals and was a peace-lover. He frowned.

"Boss, not to argue with you," Cupid Jimmy began, "But have you thought this one through?" The LoveBug camera blinked and opened its mouth.

"Trust me, these two are a perfect match," Cupid Brandon assured, "If you don't believe me, just watch him for a bit." Cupid Jimmy eyed the LoveBug then turned back to the three boys. The boy he was supposed to get, Cupid Jimmy believe his name was Richard, broke free from the other two, smiling, then frowned as he looked towards the main road. The village didn't really have cars, but the main road had lots of people walking around.

Richard rushed towards the main road, his friends staring after him. Cupid Jimmy looked at him.

What's he doing? Cupid Jimmy thought in his head. He spotted a family of ducks trying to cross the dirt road, but due to it being so busy, they couldn't. Richard reached the ducks and started helping them cross, making other people stop so they could pass.

"See?" Cupid Brandon asked, "Told you so."

"You were right," Cupid Jimmy said, "You go." As soon as the boy was done helping the ducks, Jimmy quickly pulled out an arrow, pulled it against the bow string, and aimed. Closing one eye and sticking his tongue out slightly, he let the arrow fly, shooting the boy right in his behind. He jumped slightly and sighed happily.

"Lily," Cupid Jimmy heard Richard mutter happily. Lily was the name of the girl who Cupid Sarah was supposed to shoot. Richard shook his head, "Where'd that come from?" He looked back at his friends.

"Hey, dude, you playing or what?!" His friend yelled. Before Richard could answer, Cupid Jimmy flew down next to him.

"Hey, doesn't a trip to the flower field sound nice right about now?" Cupid Jimmy whispered in Richard's ear.

"Uh, actually, I think I'm gonna go to the flower field!" Richard yelled to his friends, walking off, "Maybe later!"

"One down, one to go," Cupid Jimmy said to himself, "I hope we're done while the sun is still aglow." Cupid Jimmy flew off to find the flower field.

It took a while, but Cupid Jimmy finally found the flower field, where he saw Richard walking around. He looked at the other end of the flower field and saw Cupid Sarah leading a skipping girl across the field to where Richard was. Cupid Jimmy assumed this was Lily. Cupid Jimmy zoomed over.

"I got Richard. Did you get Lily?" Cupid Jimmy asked.

"Of course I got her, silly," Cupid Sarah giggled.

"Then onto to stage two," Cupid Jimmy began.

"A Love Brew," Cupid Sarah finished. Not a literal love brew, obviosly. It was just a figure of speech.


	5. Shooting Lily

Cupid Sarah looked at the picture of the girl she was supposed to shoot and flew off to find her. She saw Cupid Jimmy head the other direction. Just then, Cupid Sarah spotted a LoveBug camera following her.

"Ugh, come on, Cupid Brandon," Cupid Sarah groaned, "I got this. If I don't, I'll turn my band in."

"I know, but I still have to keep an eye on you after last time," Cupid Brandon's voice sounded.

"Ugh, still?" Cupid Sarah asked, "Come on, bro. That was three months ago." She saw the LoveBug roll its eyes. Cupid Sarah glared and stuck her tongue out. She expected a comeback or at least Cupid Brandon snapping at her, but nothing. Cupid Sarah guessed that her boss had looked away from her camera and at something else or another camera, probably Cupid Jimmy's.

Cupid Sarah scanned the dirt streets below her. There was a crowd of people, making it hard to find Lily, the girl she was supposed to shoot.

"Ugh, I have to get lower," Cupid Sarah groaned, "But then I'll have to be slower." Cupids may have been invisible and silent to humans, but they could still feel them if a Cupid accidentally brushed up against them, and it wasn't wise to do that too often. Cupid Sarah flew down and skimmed the heads of the people in the crowd. After a bit, she rested on a house roof. She sighed and looked out over the village. She shot to her feet. She was looking over at a large farm, where a young girl was herding animals. She was holding a large cane, but it seemed to be just for show. It never got anywhere near the animals. Cupid Sarah took the photo back out and smiled. She raced over.

"Come on, little ones," The girl said to a group of baby sheep, patting them lightly on the back as she brought them over to a small fenced in field. She smiled as the animals licked her hand before going in the gate, "Daddy, I'm done with my chores!" A man looked over. He was holding a bigger cane and herding the cows.

"Ok, honey!" He yelled over. The girl ran inside and returned with a carrot. She took a bite and started walking. Cupid Sarah took out an arrow and took aim. The arrow hit the girl and she sighed happily.

"Richard," She sighed, then shook her head, "Huh, I wonder who that is. Oh well." Lily started walking again. Cupid Sarah flew down next to Lily.

"Hmm, today's a perfect day to go to the flower field, don't you think?" Cupid Sarah whispered. This was a trick the Cupids did. When they whispered in a human's ear, they were able to be heard, but as a voice in the person's head.

"Hey Daddy, can I go to the flower field?" Lily asked her dad.

"Sure, baby!" He smiled. Lily finished her carrot, gave the top to a nearby piglet, and skipped off to the flower field. Cupid Sarah followed her. They arrived at the field and Cupid Sarah saw Cupid Jimmy coming over with a boy, who she guessed was Richard.

"I got Richard. Did you get Lily?" Cupid Jimmy asked.

"Of course I did, silly," Cupid Sarah giggled, hiding the fact that she had almost given up.

"Then onto stage two," Cupid Jimmy said.

"A Love Brew," Cupid Sarah said. Cupid Jimmy flew back over to Richard and saw him look at Lily. His eyes turned to hearts and he sighed happily.

"Wow," He murmered, "She's beautiful."

"Maybe some flowers would be nice," Cupid Jimmy whispered in his ear.

"Flowers," Richard said to himself, picking a handful of flowers. Lily looked over at Richard and her eyes turned to hearts.

"Wow, he's cute," She said to herself.

"Why don't you go say hi?" Cupid Sarah whispered. Lily nodded and started to walk over. Richard gulped nervously.

"Remember, just say hi and make sure she sees the flowers," Cupid Jimmy instructed.

"Uh, hi," Lily waved shyly and smiled.

"Uh, h-hi," Richard said nervously. Lily glanced down at the flowers.

"Oh, those are beautiful," She said.

"Uh, d-do you want them?" Richard asked, holding them out.

"Aw, thank you," Lily smiled, taking the flowers.

"Go on, introduce yourself," Cupid Sarah whispered to Lily.

"Um, I'm Lily," Lily said, "And you are?"

"Oh, um, I'm...Richard," Richard said. The two started chatting and Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy flew into the air.

"We did it!" Cupid Sarah cheered.

"C'mon, we're expected back before sunset," Cupid Jimmy said, taking Cupid Sarah's hand and pulling her along. The two flew quickly and Cupid Jimmy opened the portal back home. They popped out in the main office, where Cupid Brandon was waiting with a smile. He hugged the two of them.

"Congratulations, you passed!" He cried happily.

"Woo-hoo!" Cupid Sarah cried happily, jumping up in the air.

"We did it!" Cupid Jimmy beamed. Cupid Brandon handed each of them an arrow with their name on it. This arrow had a special power to always return to the cupid with their name of it, so it could be used over and over. It was only given to Cupids who were…

* * *

"Full fledged Cupids!" Cupid Sarah yelled happily to her friends. Cupid Jimmy stood beside her.

"We finally did it!" Cupid Jimmy cried, holding out his arrow to show the others.

"Well congratulations," Cupid Edd smiled.

"Yeah, that's amazing," Cupid Bella grinned.

"So, what's your next mission?" Cupid Ed asked.

"We don't know," Cupid Jimmy shrugged, "But I know it's gonna be awesome!"


End file.
